1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a filler pipe, and relates also to a vehicle fuel filler port structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A filler pipe 110 is disposed to supply fuel into a fuel tank of a vehicle from a vehicle body fuel filler port provided in a vehicle body, as illustrated in FIG. 9. A distal end portion 141 of a fuel nozzle 140 is inserted into a filler port 111, and the fuel is supplied into the filler pipe 110.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-104919 (JP 2014-104919 A) describes a technology in which a retainer 120 is provided inside an inlet portion 112 of the filler pipe 110 and a distal end portion of the retainer 120 extends in a long pipeshape, in order to hold the fuel nozzle 140 and stabilize the flow of fuel. In this case, the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 is held by the distal end portion of the retainer 120 such that the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 is always pointing in the same direction.
However, in this case, the retainer 120 is formed of a separate member, and the distal end portion of the retainer 120 extends in a long pipe shape. As a result, the overall weight of the retainer 120 increases, which runs contrary to the demand for a reduction in the weight of the vehicle body. Further, in order to hold the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140, the pipe diameter of the distal end portion of the retainer 120 needs to be substantially the same as the nozzle diameter of the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140. Consequently, it takes a lot of time and effort to insert the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 into the retainer 120 and to remove the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 from the retainer 120.
When the distal end portion of the retainer 120 is not so long, the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 can be inserted into the filler pipe 110 until it comes into contact with the filler pipe 110. As a result, the position of the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 varies largely in the filler pipe 110, so that the flow of fuel is hindered, or the fuel flows backward and an auto-stop sensor of the fuel nozzle 140 is activated in the course of fueling. Consequently, the fueling performance is reduced.
Further, when the fuel nozzle 140 is inserted deep into the filler pipe 110, the fuel nozzle 140 may become stuck between the filler pipe 110 and the retainer 120 and it may be difficult to pull out the fuel nozzle 140. Furthermore, when the fuel nozzle 140 is inserted deep into the filler pipe 110, there may be interference between a main body of the fuel nozzle 140 and the vehicle body.
Therefore, for example, JP 2014-104919 A describes a technology in which a retainer 220 and a fuel nozzle holder 230 that holds the distal end portion 141 of the fuel nozzle 140 are attached to an inlet portion 212 of a filler pipe 210, as illustrated in FIG. 10. The fuel nozzle holder 230 is provided with an engaging tab 231. The inlet portion 212 of the filler pipe 210 is provided with an engaging tab 213. The engaging tab 231 is engaged with the engaging tab 213.
There is also a technology in which a retainer 320 is attached to an inlet portion 312 of a filler pipe 310, and a fuel nozzle holder 330 is attached to the retainer 320, as illustrated in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12. In this case, a main body 331 of the fuel nozzle holder 330 is engaged with a distal end of the retainer 320, and an attaching portion 332 is in contact with an inner surface of the retainer 320, thereby providing sealing.
However, at a portion where an engaging tab is to be provided on the attaching portion 332 of the fuel nozzle holder 330, a groove 332a is provided as illustrated in FIG. 12. Thus, the fuel or the gas containing fuel vapor flowing back from the filler pipe 310 or a breather pipe (not illustrated) during fueling passes through a gap between the fuel nozzle holder 330 and the retainer 320, and then leaks out from an inlet of the filler pipe 310, as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 12.